Protecting Anna of Arendelle
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Anna just wants her big sister to spend time with her after the Great Thaw. However, Elsa is a queen first and has a whole country to look after. But when an escaped prisoner kidnaps her baby sister, you better believe Elsa will do all necessary to get her back.


**_I don't own Frozen (2013). It's a great movie, wonderful soundtrack, amazing animation, but I wouldn't be able to come up with something that good unless I was drunk and gonig off of two hours of sleep (seriously, read my stuff if you don't believe me). _**

**_Usually, I write romantic elsanna, but I think a bit of sisterly love is in order. So, Elsa protecting Anna is the perfect thing to start off the new year, don't you think?_**

**_So, I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

><p>Anna skipped through the castle, a bright grin on her face as she made her way along the halls toward the ballroom. She used to play there alone whenever Elsa wouldn't open the door, the staff were too busy and her parents were nowhere to be seen. Now, the ballroom was a place of fun and joy again because Elsa was waiting for her, snow already falling softly around the young queen.<p>

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Anna beamed, curtsying to the ruler.

"And good morning to you, Your Highness." Elsa replied, returning the curtsy with a slight head bow. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"No plans to speak of, my Queen. I simply wished to take a walk through the gardens and then a visit to Kristoff and the trolls." Elsa smiled as the last of the servants left the room. As if a mask was being removed, both sisters relaxed and fell out of their forced formality. "Do you wanna come with us?" Anna continued, glancing to her sister hopefully.

Elsa's shoulders slumped and Anna's instantly mimicked them, knowing the answer that was coming. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I've too many duties to the kingdom to visit them. I really am sorry." Neither sister enjoyed hearing it, but it always had to be said.

"It's okay." Anna muttered, her head hanging low. "I think I'll take that walk right now. Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Please be careful, Frostbite." Elsa sighed, running a hand through her hair in self-disappointment as she watched her sister walk away. Receiving a nod from the redhead, Elsa moved toward the throne room to discuss matters of security.

"Ah, hello Captain." She smiled to the Captain of her guard. Everyone in the room bowed respectfully to Elsa as she walked past, taking her seat on her father's throne. "What matters are we here to discuss this morning? Navy, army or dungeon?"

"Dungeon, your majesty." The Captain, an aged but healthy man sporting bright red hair and deep brown eyes, replied.

"Oh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and put a hand under her chin quizzically.

"You see, a potentially dangerous prisoner has escaped recently…"

**…**

Anna moved through the gardens moodily, shoulders slumping. Her sister never had time for her. They had been separated for years… _thirteen years_. And now that they could finally be together, the duties of being a queen were stealing Elsa from her all over again. It was just so unfair. Was it too much to ask for some quality time with her sister after all this time? Even now, nearly two years after the Summer Snowstorm, they still barely knew each other.

It was getting infuriating.

All Anna wanted was to spend some time with her dear big sister. Was that so much to ask? Apparently, considering Elsa's duty to the kingdom, it was too much to ask. Of course, that didn't stop Anna from asking every chance she got. And there were those days when work was slow and Anna would be able indulge in her desire to build a snowman with her sister.

The thoughts of the snowmen they built made a smile flicker onto Anna's face and her angry stride slowed to a more comfortable stroll, taking in the garden around her. Anna grinned at the little specks of pollen floating in the air and sniffed a few of the flowers. _At least we know why Olaf enjoys sniffing flowers so much._ She thought as she straightened back up.

A figure in the bushes watched as the princess moved through the castle gardens, not straying too far lest one of the guards call her back within his line of sight. Cold brown eyes watched the redhead skip through the flowers and a twisted smile formed on cracked lips.

Anna knelt beside a cluster of lilies growing near the garden path and smiled as they waved in the slight breeze flowing through the air. "These are so beautiful." she breathed, reaching out to touch one.

"Yes, the gardeners simply outdo themselves."

Turning, Anna gasped as a pair of yellow teeth glinted at her before a hand moved up to cover her eyes and another her mouth.

**_…_**

"And due to his crimes against the royal family, he was imprisoned in the dungeon like all other prisoners. However, somehow, he managed to subdue the guard standing outside of his cell and get the key, unlocking it and getting away."

Elsa nodded. "This prisoner, Captain, what is his name?"

"His name is Olav Kenneth, my queen." The name made Elsa cock her head, memories of building Olaf invading her mind. A small smile flickered across her features for a half second before she composed herself.

"Well then, Captain, I think it best if we post guards around the castle considering his thirst for blood. I would prefer that he need no further reason to attempt another attack on the royal family. That being said, I must go-."

"Your Highness!" Several guards burst into the throne room looking panicked.

Both Elsa and the guards in the room stared at them expectantly. "Yes gentlemen?" the blonde inquired.

One soldier was pushed forward and he gulped as he bowed and saluted, taking a deep breath and blurting, "Princess Anna has been kidnapped!"

Elsa shot up in her seat. "What?" she demanded, panic clear on her face.

"She's being held in the northernmost tower of the palace." The guard continued. "We're trying to get into contact with her kidnapper as we speak, but we are unsure of who could be keeping Princess Anna hostage."

Elsa and Captain Kristian shared a glance. A look of sheer panic washed over the queen's face and all of the guards knew why. If something were to happen to the princess, the queen would have no way of controlling her powers and would likely send Arendelle spiraling into another eternal winter, this one lasting much longer than eight simple days.

Standing from her throne, Elsa began walking toward the doors of her throne room, calling over her shoulder, "Take me to the northernmost tower. I want to help get my sister back using any means necessary. We must protect the princess."

At these words, every guard in the room bolted after their queen, eager to help.

**_..._**

Anna groaned as she awoke on cold stone ground. Someone was pacing in the room she was in and the young princess slowly sat up to get her bearings. She was in one of the towers of the castle. Glancing to the person who was pacing, she spotted a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes glancing out the window every so often.

"Who are you?" Anna inquired groggily, making the man stop and turn to her.

A grin crept onto his face as he replied, "I am Olav Kenneth, milady. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Why have you brought me here?" Anna yawned, standing and stretching, taking a better look at her surroundings and trying to discern which tower they were in.

"Oh, no reason. Maybe ransom. Yeah, there's an idea. After all, what would they think if I killed their little princess because they couldn't give me money?" Olav hissed, unsheathing the sword from its scabbard and turning to Anna with an insane glint in his eyes.

Horror instantly took hold of the princess' heart. "No, please!" she shouted in terror, cowering away from the insane man brandishing his sword in her direction.

"Ah, no reason to beg yet, sweetie. I just want a few things from that queen of yours, that's all." Olav chuckled, sheathing the sword again.

Anna looked up at him in trepidation. "W-what could you want from my sister?"

"Oh ya know, a bit of gold, a bit of diamond… oh yeah, and the kingdom." Anna's defiance instantly raised its head.

"She would never give up the kingdom to the likes of you!" She snarled, getting to her feet, her mind not working quickly enough to tell her instinctive emotions not to mess with the man in front of her. "Arendelle means the world to her. She'd rather die than let it fall into evil hands."

"Ah, see, thing is, sweetheart…" He reached out and caressed her cheek before slapping her into the wall, causing the poor redhead to see stars. "She loves you more than she loves this kingdom and she'd rather not lose her dear baby sister."

Anna grunted as she made impact with the stone, but managed to direct a heated glare at the man threatening his sister's control._ Elsa won't know what to do. She'll end up freezing the entire kingdom all over again just from the anxiety of figuring out how to get me out and keep Arendelle. I wish I could get a message to her, but he's likely to be watching me like a hawk now that I'm awake._

Deciding to bide her time for the moment, Anna sat down and glared at her captor, praying that her sister had a plan. _Please don't freak out too much, Els. The kingdom needs saving, not an ice age. Keep your head. Just please keep your head._

**_…_**

Elsa and several more guards rushed to the base of the tower, seeing that the steps up were barricaded so that entry and exit were impossible except through the window. Heading outside, the queen stared up at the tiny hole for a moment, doing the calculations in her head. It was just large enough for someone to slip out… or be held out by an arm… or a leg… or only the thin fabric of a dress collar...

Breathing becoming erratic, Elsa rushed for the tower, about to create ice steps to guide her up. However, three guards stepped in front of her to prevent her from getting too close. "Anna!" Elsa was held back while the castle guards conversed with each other on how to go about the situation carefully.

Elsa paced outside of the tower, wringing her hands as she tried to think of a solution. Anna was trapped in a tower with a man whose family had once attempted treason on the royal household. How could she possibly find a way to get her sister out safely and alive without giving into whatever sick demands the escapee had?

And what of Anna? The princess was most likely up there terrified for her life. Elsa snorted derisively. _She's more likely praying to the gods that I don't screw this up or we'll be plunged into another eternal winter. How right she is too. And the fact that she's probably up there, terrified and freezing makes it that much worse._

Suddenly, she stopped. Anna had been frozen. Shortly after, she had mentioned to Elsa in passing that she no longer felt cold anywhere she went. The cold was almost like warmth to her. If that was true… then that meant that Elsa had a plan. All she had to do was freeze the room the pair were being held in and the captor, most likely Olav from what the guards were saying, would beg for mercy and bring her sister down safely.

Moving over to the tower, she spoke to the guards positioned there. "Gentlemen, I'm going to need you to stand back."

All of them glanced to her in bewilderment. "But Your Majesty-!" One brave soldier sputtered.

"That is a direct order. Stand aside." All of the men reluctantly moved out of their queen's way and Elsa nodded, beginning to concentrate.

Taking a deep breath, the queen tried to freeze the tower. However, thoughts of what that man could be doing to Anna flashed through her mind and the magic broke off, creating spikes around her. _No! Now's not the time to be afraid or hide. I have to save Anna!_

Taking a deep breath, the ice mage tried again, keeping her mind focused on her anger rather than her fear. _When I was fighting the Weselton guards, I was angry and I managed to have a good grasp on my powers. All I need to do is keep focusing on how much I want Anna back. How upset I am that she was taken._

Concentrating on the room in the tower, Elsa started filtering her magic, directing it toward the room. The guards watched as the ice blue sparkles rose into and slid into the stone of the tower room, wondering what this would accomplish.

The captain watched as the stone began to freeze and he suddenly realized what his monarch was doing. _Well, it seems those powers of hers can come in handy more than one way after all. _he thought, feeling a spark of pride for the young queen.

Up in the castle tower, both occupants were suddenly aware of a cracking sound echoing around them. "What's that sound?" Olav hissed, looking around for the source of the noise.

Anna cocked her head as she saw ice forming on the stones surrounding them and she knew her sister was working her magic. Olav on the other hand, having no prior knowledge of Elsa's powers considering he and the other prisoners had been unaware of the queen's presence in the dungeons, was beginning to panic at the sudden drop in temperature.

"W-what's going on?" he demanded, seeing Anna perfectly fine while he froze. Moving over to her, he grabbed her by the collar and drew her close. "What's happening?"

Anna kept silent, knowing that Elsa would give her demands soon enough. Her silence was rewarded by a snarl and a backhand across the face, snapping her head to the side. "Tell me!" Olav hissed, eyes beginning to turn wild at the continual drop of the temperature in the room.

Once again, Anna remained quiet and received a sharp blow. Olav was getting desperate, knowing that something he hadn't expected was going on. Considering heavy shivers were beginning to shake his body while the princess remained perfectly calm, he wondered if this was some sort of vivid hallucination.

Anna cried out as an unexpected punch landed her jaw and sent her sprawling away from the escaped prisoner. Glancing up, she felt fear ring through her at the truly murderous look within Olav's eyes. However, before he could get too close to her, a voice rang out from below.

"Surrender peacefully and release the princess. If you do, you will merely be returned to your cell in the dungeon. If you don't, the cold will continue and it will get worse." Both Olav and Anna stared at the window at the poorly worded agreement. Seconds later, the cold retreated slightly and Elsa's voice rang from the same direction as the guard's.

"Release my sister or I'll freeze you into an icicle!" The redhead cocked her head in shock, never hearing her sister talk so forcefully before. A shiver went through her as Olav glanced at her furiously. However, the look turned more disgruntled seconds later and the princess relaxed somewhat.

Olav grabbed her as tightly as he could and dragged her to the trapdoor that led further into the castle. "I-I-I'm c-coming down w-w-w-with the p-p-princess!" he shouted as he moved aside the furniture. "I-I-I don't w-want any f-f-funny b-busin-ness!"

All of the guards quickly retreated out of the tower as the door to the room opened. They all kept their swords aimed for the prisoner and his hostage, warning him not to do the princess any harm. Once Olav was clear of the tower, the Captain and two other guards leaped from around the sides of the door and tackled him as another quickly whisked Anna out of harm's way.

Anna glanced to her sister to find the blonde still holding the cold around Olav, making certain he complied with their demands. Watching the way her sister's eyes glowed with magic reminded Anna of why she thought her sister's magic was so beautiful. At last, Olav was subdued and the queen released her magic, glancing to Anna happily.

Rushing to her sister, Elsa hugged Anna to her tightly. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, her body shaking with repressed sobs as she clutched tightly to her older sister. Elsa pulled back and stroked her sister's cheek, spotting the bruise left from the multiple backhands the man had given the redhead. Rage reared inside of her at the thought of that hideous creature laying a hand on her precious baby sister.

All present backed away quickly as spikes sprouted out from around the queen and princess, encircling them in a protective fence of ice. Snow began falling from nowhere in particular as Elsa rubbed the bruise, her eyes stormy.

"He hit you." She grit out through her teeth. Anna nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

That was the last straw. That monster had made her little sister cry. He was going to pay. Turning on her heel, Elsa's eyes narrowed on the scum that was being held by the captain of the guard as the storm began raging around them, Elsa's fury palpable in the snow swirling in the air. Moving out of the ring of icicles, the enraged queen began making her way toward the prisoner, light blue magic swirling around her fingertips. All of the other guards panicked and hurriedly backed away from their queen at the murderous look in her eyes.

Anna noticed the fury in her sister's gaze and quickly leaped for her, their bodies colliding before the queen could get to the cowering prisoner. "Elsa, no!" she shrieked, pinning her sister down in a hug. "You can't!"

"Why can't I?" the snow mage spat. "He hurt you!"

"But look at me!" Anna pleaded. "I'm alive, see? I'm alive and safe now. Please, Elsa, don't do this. You have better self-control than this."

Elsa looked into her sister's pleading teal eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath and calming the storm around them, the ice and snow melting away with the wind. Anna let out a soft breath of relief and the two monarchs stood, turning to the captain who, despite shaking in his boots at the display of his queen's fury, still held the prisoner in place.

"Thank you for all your help, Captain. Please make certain his cell is locked tightly and that his hands and wrists are bound in manacles. I want two guards outside of his quarters at all times."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Captain used his free hand to salute before dragging the still shivering man from the queen's presence.

Elsa sighed and turned to see Anna smiling at her. Elsa returned the smile as genuinely as she could and pulled her sister into a hug. Anna relaxed into the embrace, weariness catching up to her. "I think I'll visit Kristoff tomorrow." She giggled.

"You probably need to rest after something like that." Elsa agreed. "Come, I'll have Kai cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day."

Anna nodded and let her sister guide her into the castle, guards flanking them the entire way. Elsa's protective arm around her shoulders was comforting to the redhead after the ordeal she just went through and Anna could feel the first pull of sleep calling to her.

"Kai?" Elsa called, the steward coming up the hall seconds later with Gerda on his heels.

"Your Majesties!" The red-haired man gasped. "I heard all about the ordeal with Mr. Kenneth and had all of your appointments and meetings canceled for the day. I assumed you would want to stay with the princess to ensure her safety?"

"Correct you are, Kai." Elsa nodded her approval. "I will be taking Princess Anna to her quarters to rest. I trust everything will be taken care of for when we reemerge?"

"Of course, Your Highness. I wish you well, Princess Anna."

"Thank you, Kai." Anna smiled to him and Gerda before letting Elsa lead her away.

Up the stairs and around a corner or two before they entered Anna's sunset pink bedroom. The redhead yawned and Elsa chuckled, beginning to help her out of her dress.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asked, removing her shoes and stockings.

"Tired." the redhead snorted, leaning on her sister for support as her shoes were removed. She straightened up and lifted her arms so that Elsa could remove her dress before sitting on her bed and flopping backward. All of the adrenaline of the morning had taken quite a toll on the younger royal and she was exhausted.

Elsa removed her own clothing, leaving them both in their slips, and climbed up to lay beside her sister. Anna snuggled against her and Elsa gently stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep. As she slowly dozed, Anna mumbled one last thing. "Thanks for coming to my rescue today." she sighed, her eyes beginning to close.

"Don't worry, Anna." Elsa murmured, keeping the redhead close as they both drifted off. "I'll always protect you. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>And there you have it. It's not as long as I would have liked, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.<em>**_**_****_

_****_**_**_I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**_**_****_

_****_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fanfiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoange1), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**_****_

_****_**_And don't forget to drop me a review!_**_****_


End file.
